A Katz Tale
by M-H1996
Summary: Kitty meets a cat named Katz as she is trying to sleep at his motel for the night. Kitty and Katz start many arguments between each other but when Kitty has a dream about Katz things start to change. Will the feelings for Katz actually grow into something special?
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be a love story starring Katz X Kitty. I didn't really see many of these on this fan-fiction so I decided to be one of the few to write a story about these two and how they fall in love. Read and review! Most of all don't forget to enjoy!**

Crazy Motel

Yeah I'm going to be staying at a motel since its raining hard outside." Kitty said. She was talking on her phone as she got out of the pounding rain. She hung up her phone as she warmed up under a billboard. "There has to be some place here." Kitty looked around to see any buildings in sight. She looked to the left of her but nothing was there. She couldn't see anything out there. She looked to the right of her and she saw a dim light in the distance. Kitty's expression brightened up as she saw a few wooden buildings in the darkness. She ran to it and saw more buildings just like the others. Hoping it would be a motel her hopes were brightened as the dim light came out saying Katz Motel in the darkness. Most people would go stop at another motel but the next motel had to be miles away and Kitty wouldn't have made it so she chose this motel.

X

She walked in the main office looking around at the walls in disgust as the paint from them barely stayed on. The room itself looked like a room in a horror movie. Kitty was deciding to go but it was getting darker and the rain wasn't stopping. She walked up to the dry wooden desk as she looked at the rusty bell. Kitty gulped as she tapped on the bell. She got startled a bit as a tall cat about her size came up from the behind the desk with his yellow eyes. Dark red fur with three purple stripes on his back as he wagged his thin tail. Music came as well as he gave her a stare. Yet again people seeing this would have left right away but Kitty just stayed in her exact spot.

"Welcome to Katz Motel, I'm Katz." Kitty stared blankly. She then shook it off. "Oh and no DOGS allowed." Katz added still looking horrifying to Kitty.

"Uh yeah uh I would like uh-

"Are you going to say something or are you just going to try to speak?" Katz said. Kitty glared at the cat and he glared back at her.

"I just want a room!"

"Alright." Katz threw a rusty bronze key at Kitty. She caught it but she still looked angry at the cat.

"UGH!" Kitty picked the key up and looked at the rustiness. She gave Katz another glare.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that it's not polite to stare?"

"_Two can play at that game!" Kitty though. _She still stared angrily at him. Katz did the same not backing down.

"Did you ever hear the word polite? Because you don't have any of it and decency. How about the word soap? Because this place needs lots of it!" Kitty yelled as she was walking out but then she stopped.

"Wait! Where's my room?"

"It's a motel. Not ."

"Why the smart ass answers?"

Why the staring?"

UGH! I can't stand this!" Katz nodded his head no still giving her an evil glare. "The number is on the key. Just look for it like looking for a school locker." Katz stopped glaring as he picked up the Nowhere Newspaper.

X

"Room 665." Kitty said as she gripped the key in her right paw. She finally got to the room she was looking for. Kitty tried unlocking the door to the room to the room but it wouldn't budge.

"Stupid rusty key! Stupid door! Stupid cat!" Kitty kept repeating different things that bothered her. The key finally turned the knob as Kitty flew inside the room. She fell to the floor. Kitty's eyes widened as the room was exactly the same way as the main office.

"Does this guy ever want to make a producing business?" Kitty walked inside the bathroom. The walls still looked the same with old paint barely hanging. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was that a spider was in there. She closed the bathroom door in horror.

"That cat's going to get it!" Kitty got up and headed for the office in anger with fists.

X

Katz closed the door to his private room as he threw a brown box under his desk.

X

"Hey Katz! Kitty threw the door open seeing nobody in sight. "Where did he go?" Kitty looked around the desk. The newspaper was still on the desk so he must have left. Once again she walked up to the dry wooden desk and gave the rusty bell a tap as it rang. Katz cam up just like last time.

"Wel- What do you want?"

"What do I want? Hello! There's a spider problem in my room!" Katz looked at her with little care.

"Spiders are harmless! Did you kill it?"

"No!"

"Okay that's good." Katz said relieved. "What do you mean good?" that thing's huge!"

"Uh I'm sorry but lady-

"My name's Kitty."

"Uh yeah Kitty. That's my pet. Would you like if I killed your pet?" Kitty glared at him once more before looking at the door behind him suspiciously.

"Uh those aren't pets. Dogs are pets-

"Dogs are disgusting creatures. Their nature's clown." Katz said.

"I didn't like dogs at first but not all dogs are bad. Anyways, what's in the room behind you?" She pointed at the door with the private sign.

"Didn't you ever hear the phrase mind your own business?"

"Yes I have but I'll just have to call the motel watchers and they'll shut you down." Katz smirked a little.

"Oh your such a great liar." Katz snickered.

"No I'm not even lying. See!" Kitty showed Katz her phone as she did have the number and the place.

"Why don't we play a little sport?"

"Sport?"

"Yeah I win, you get out of here and never come back and if you win, you get whatever you want but not calling that business." Kitty looked outside the window as lightning struck. She looked at Katz nervously.

"Deal!" Kitty and Katz shook on it.

X

"So, what's the sport?" Kitty said. Katz laughed evilly. "Since you like to stare, how bout we play a staring contest?"

"I don't like to stare. I just stare at the things that frighten me." Kitty let out a laugh but Katz glared evilly.

X

The staring started as both cats stared each other down. Not one blinking as they both know what their playing for and what is on the line. The only thing they could actually do together without arguing is stare at each other while giving evil and nasty glares but it was better Kitty's eye lids moved a little closer as they were inches from blinking.

"Something bothering you? It seems your about to blink."

"Blink! Blink! Blink! Blink! Blink!" Katz taunted. Kitty moved moved her eye lids farther apart not trying to touch.

"Shut up." Kitty said.

"Oh come now. No need to be rude." Kitty wiped away the liquid coming down her face and thought of something. "How do you like it?"

Katz expression changed to a confused look. He wasn't getting what Kitty was talking about.

"Come again?" His eye lids actually moved a little closer. Just a few inches away from touching.

"Blink! Blink! Blink! Blink!" Kitty repeated the process. It was working as he was just about finished. His eye lids touched as the liquid came racing down his face. Kitty finally shut her eyes and wiped the liquid from her face.

"I can't believe I lost." Katz said, as he lowered his head down in defeat. Kitty smiled. "How about my reward?"

"Uh I was only playing a little trick just to get a laugh and I did."

"The hell you were!"

"Uh."

"What's wrong Katz? Cat got your tongue." Kitty smiled again hiding the redness from her cheeks. Katz hid himself from blushing as well.

"Fine. What do you want?" Katz said still feeling angry. Kitty put a paw to her chin thinking about it. Then she stopped and laughed a bit.

"Well since it's going to be raining and I need somewhere to sleep. I would like to have a decent place to sleep. Not one of those lousy bedrooms." Kitty eyed Katz. He scratched the back of his head uncertain.

"I'm sorry but my room is off limits!"

"Tonight it's not and the next night few nights its not and-

"Listen Kitty, you only get one reward. You should be happy I'm giving you a warm bed to sleep in."

"I had to beat you in a game for that chance. I would really like to see what's in that room." Katz turned pale.

"No your not. It's none of your business!" Kitty just rolled her eyes.

X

Here's my bedroom." Katz showed her to a room with dark blue painted walls. The paint looked great and the bed had purple and dark red covers with the same color for the pillows. The room looked like it cost a fortune. The bathroom looked nice and the walls weren't dying of mold. Kitty glared at Katz.

"You sleep in this while your customers sleep in that."

"Well they don't do much sleeping." Kitty eyed Katz strangely. "What do you mean by that?" Katz turned chocked in what he said. "Nothing just nothing."

"Kitty touched the bed, giving it a feel and man was it soft. She glared at him one more time before getting in the bed.

"Why don't you scoot over? Katz motioned his arms away telling her to move. "I don't want any funny business." Katz got into the bed as he fell asleep. Kitty fell asleep a few minutes after him.

X

Kitty woke up with the sun brightening up the room from the window. It was a great sight. She lifted her head up and rubbed her eyes as she got out the mess. She got up but was stopped by Katz paw as it grabbed her tail. "Where do you think your going?" A smile appeared on Katz face looking at Kitty.

"Uh I'm leaving."

'Don't leave." Kitty pulled her tail out of his grasp. "Is there anything wrong?" Kitty gave him a look. "No it's nothing. I just don't want you walking out there in the heat."

"Excuse me?" Katz smiled again. He got up and hugged her bringing her closer to him. He touched her foot. "What are you doing?" Kitty looked scared but Katz looked happy. He sniffed her foot and smiled back at her. Inhaling slowly so the smell could still stay in his body. "Your feet smell good and I bet they taste great too."

"Uh I'm weirded out." Kitty looked at Katz with disgust. He licked her toe and after a few seconds he stopped. "Your beautiful. You shouldn't be walking out there in the heat."

"You really think I'm beautiful?"

"Your better than beautiful." Kitty actually hugged back. She broke the hug with a smile. "Your not too bad yourself." Kitty said with a seductive attitude.

"Seriously?" Katz moved closer to her as his tail wrapped around her and her tail wrapped around him. She held his paws with hers and moved closer together. "Yeah and I really think we should-

Kitty silenced by a finger from Katz to her lips. "Say no more." Katz leaned in as did Kitty. Soon the two were kissing. Katz moved his tongue deeper in Kitty's mouth. His tongue was soon stopped by Kitty's tongue as hers cuddled with his. Both of them getting each others saliva in their mouth but that didn't bother them. Katz took his tongue out of her mouth. He wiped away the saliva from his mouth giving her another smile. "Your so cute." Katz said, as he licked her cheek playfully.

X

Kitty woke up frightened. She was panting very fast. She took a glimpse at the window as it was still raining. Kitty let out a disappointed sigh. "What kind of dream was that?" Kitty said as she felt her head. Purring could be heard as she looked at Katz giving her a hug. Kitty pushed him away but he was still trying to grab something. Kitty took a red covered pillow she was sleeping with and threw it in Katz direction. He caught it as he purred some more and cuddled with it. Kitty got out of the bed right away. "And he was talking to me about funny business." A clock on the cabinet right next to her saying 4:34 am. She was ready ready to leave the room but the purring got a little louder. Katz started licking the pillow.

"UGH! I don't even want to know what he's dreaming of."

X

She left the room and came into the main office. The door with the private sign was still there. It felt like it was dragging her to it. She walked up to the door and pulled against the knob but it wasn't opening. "Locked. Just as I expected." Kitty looked around the desk for anything to open it. She picked up a rusty paper clip. "Why is everything here rusty?" She formed the paper clip into a stick as she put it inside the knob. The clicking sound was made and Kitty pushed the door a little more. There was darkness all around. She turned on the lights seeing right in the middle a large web of spiders. "Oh my god!" Kitty looked at them in horror. Once she turned the door closed with another cat in front of it. "Leaving so soon." Katz said with a wooden box in his hands.

"I'm sorry!"

"Just get out of here!" Katz said as he pulled the door open. Kitty ran out feeling scared about what just happened. Katz came out after half an hour with the wooden box being put back in its place. He brought the newspaper back into the room as he went back into the bed. Kitty was there still horrified at the things she saw. "Why are there spiders there?"

"Why don't you mind your business?"

"I'm just saying!"

"Don't worry they won't harm you."

"You don't know that!"

"They don't harm me and since your the same species they won't harm you. It's something that's in their brains that recognize." Katz shrugged his shoulders. "They won't."

"No they won't."

"Oh okay. I want to say that I'm sorry for going into your private room. I was just curios and all."

"Curiosity kills the Kitty." Katz said, as he laughed a bit at the joke. Kitty didn't find it that funny as Katz. "I felt scared how you entered and what even scared me the most was you making out with a pillow." Katz looked up at her. "I didn't do that!"

"I saw you and I didn't forget about you hugging me."

"You were dreaming!" Kitty remembered her sick dream of her and Katz and shook it off. Katz saw her do the face. "Something wrong?"

"No I just had a sick dream. More like a nightmare."

"I adore nightmares."

"Well I don't and it was something weird."

"What? Make out session with the person you hate." Kitty blushed a bit and looked away. Katz saw her and gagged. "Who was it?"

"Uh well it was uh one of my friends."

"Please." Katz crossed his arms together.

"Didn't you ever hear about privacy?"

"Your the one that went through somebodies privacy a few minutes ago. Try explaining that. If you tell me then it would just be even."

"Well it was awkward and it was you." Kitty moved her head down in embarrassment. Katz couldn't speak.

X

"I can give you a ride to your destination." Katz said. After hours of not talking he finally let words out of his mouth. He was actually going to do something for her.

"No it's okay. I might stay a little longer if that's okay with you."

"Yeah! I mean sure if you want to stay." Katz and Kitty gave each other a smile but soon stopped. "Thanks." Kitty said. "Your welcome I assume." Katz said.

**What do you guys think? If you like it I'm glad. **


	2. The First Touch

The First Touch

**I know its been a while since I put the last chapter up. I've been busy with a bunch of other issues. Anyway, I'm happy to see that I got a couple of reviews for this story. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! **

Another day with rain pouring down onto the motel building. The dirt around the buildings turned into squishy mud, making it hard for any soul to go through it without getting stuck. The bitter coldness of the wind fogged up the windows. The bright red sign outside of the main building of the motel became a blur, even the road couldn't be seen. The more it rained, the more blind you become to be.

"How can it still be raining!?" Kitty said, annoyed at the sight of the rain. Katz sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I already told you that it rains for quite some time. What more do you want to know?"

"Don't you find it annoying that it rains like this?"

Katz nodded his head in disagreement to her question. "It doesn't bother me. Besides, most of the time I stay here." He got out of the bed and picked up the brown box under his bed. Katz sighed in disappointment.

"What's wrong?" Kitty asked.

He looked back up to see her face. "I need a few supplies from somewhere."

"Then get them." Kitty said. Katz raised an eyebrow immediately. "I'm not letting you stay here after what you did." Kitty just rolled her eyes in anger.

"Look, that was the first time. I'm not going to do it again." Katz' eyes squinted at Kitty. "I can't trust you."

An angry sigh left Kitty's mouth. "Did you ever trust me!?"

She stared back at him, waiting for the answer to come out. After a few seconds of thinking, he came up with an answer. "Actually, I never really trusted you. So, you're coming with me."

X

"So, what do you need?"

"A few supplies, that's all."

Katz opened the door to the back of the building. The rain made it hard to see outside, but with help of the lightning, they easily found the car.

"This is the thing we're going in?"

Kitty looked at the rusty car with a disgusted face.

"What else do you think you're getting in?"

"I was expecting something better than this. It looks like its been in the same spot for years." She pointed to the rust around the car. The color of the car wasn't there anymore because of the rust. "You're over exaggerated."

"I'm over exaggerated? Do you see this car?"

Katz looked back at her with a bit of annoyance. "Quit asking questions and get in the car."

"Whatever." Kitty said under her breath. She brought her paws up to the handle of the passenger door. Instead of opening right away, it stayed in its place. "Why won't this door open?"

"That door doesn't open right away. Uh, try using your paws."

"What do you think I'm using?" He looked over to the door. "You're going to have to be a bit stronger than that if you want the door to open." She pulled, and finally got the door open. "That door needs to be fixed."

"I believe its my property, which means my business."

"I'm just throwing something out there." Kitty moved to the window, as she looked outside. Then a thought hit her head. She looked back at Katz. "Can I ask you something?"

"Do you suffer from some question disease that I'm not aware of?"

She looked offended. "Can I just ask you something?"

"What do you want?"

She took one breath before asking. "It might be a bit annoying to you, but to me I really think this needs to be answered. What do you feed those things?" He quickly stepped on the breaks making the car stop. His eyes grew larger than ever before. "That is none of your concern."

X

"Finally, we're here." The car stopped at a pet shop. "I need to get a few supplies, so don't touch anything, and stay here."

She looked at Katz with annoyance. "I'm not going anywhere, don't worry." Katz opened the door to the car and walked inside of the building.

X

Katz opened the door as a ringing sound was made. The store clerk took a small glimpse at the customer. "More rats and mice, I assume." The store clerk said, as he got out of his seat.

"Yes, precisely." Katz answered, tapping on the counter. The store clerk nodded as he got the rats and mice. "Hey, just out of curiosity, how come you get 30 rats and 30 mice every time?" He froze in place with his right eye twitching. "I despise curiosity." The store clerk looked horrified.

X

The car resumed its pace after a few minutes of staying in the mud. This time the car got stuck with mud around all four tires. "Looks like the car's stuck." Katz said, as his foot hit the gas pedal multiple times. He looked over to Kitty with a smile. "What?" Kitty said.

"Will you do the honors?"

"Honors? For what?"

"Pushing the car out of the mud pit, what else?"

"Its muddy and rainy! Besides, why can't you do it?" She glared at him angrily. "I'm the driver, and you need to do something."

"Whatever." Kitty held the handle, but the car door still wouldn't budge. "I'm starting to hate this door." Katz let out some laughs.

"You're one messed up cat." Kitty opened it and fell to the muddy floor. She got up to the trunk of the car.

X

"So, can I get it out?"

"The tires are already under the ground! There's no way we're going to get it out."

He looked at her with a questionable look "We're?" This time Kitty's eyes grew large. "I'm not going to do it alone! How are we going to get out of here?"

"I have an umbrella in the back of the car. Can you get it out? We need to make it back to the motel before something else gets here."

X

"This umbrella's useless! It has three holes in it." Katz looked at the umbrella as it poured out some water from the top. "At least we have something. Do you see anything out there?"

She saw a building in the distance, not too far from them. The building was just a store. Certain kind of things to buy.

"Its a store of some sort."

"Perfect."

X

They got to the store, but they were soaking wet. "I'm done with this umbrella!" She threw it in a trash can in anger.

"Why don't you look for another umbrella. I'm not going out there like this."

X

Kitty walked down one of the aisles, and finally found the thing she's been looking for. "Katz, I found the umbrellas."

"Good. Now get one and lets get out of here."

X

The motel was in the clear as the two got in it. Both of them muddy and wet from the pouring rain. "I hate the rain." Kitty said.

"It is quite annoying, isn't it? Wait one minute." Katz walked out with the brown bag and into the private room. When he came back into the room, there was no sign of the bag. He had a bottle in his paws. "Is that wine?" She saw the dark red bottle.

"Yes it is. Any problems about it?" He looked at her with his yellow glowing eyes. "No, not a problem."

"It still had the price tag on it, I mean- nothing, just forget everything I just said."

"It was stolen. Why do you steal things?"

"Its just a few bottles, now calm down." Her eyes grew larger. "You stole more!"

"I'll give you some if you keep your mouth shut." He handed her a glass of the liquid. "I'm not much of a drinker."

Katz chuckled at her response. "What's so funny?" Kitty stared at him.

"Nothing, just having a laugh at someone that can't handle liquor."

Katz laughed a bit more. "I can handle liquor, okay. The reason I'm not drinking is because I'm not in the mood."

Katz shrugged his shoulders with little care. "Give me some." Kitty raised her paw to the bottle of dark red wine.

X

After a few bottles of wine gone and the two end up out of it. Barely can move or even speak. Both of them light headed, warm, and a bit happy. These are some of the symptoms of being well, drunk. The empty wine bottles were on the floor near the bed. The two cats chuckled a bit. Kitty smiled at Katz and he smiled back.

"You're funny." Kitty said. She started laughing even more. "No, you're funny." Katz replied back with a couple of chuckles.

"What's so funny? Why are you laughing?"

Katz didn't reply right away. He was still chuckling. "I'm laughing because you're funny."

Kitty leaned closer to Katz. Her face rubbed against his chest. "You're pretty soft." Kitty said after cuddling with him. "I am? I'm not that soft."

She looked back at him with a mischievous smile. "You wanna bet."

Kitty wrapped her paws around Katz and started cuddling him. Her nose rubbed against his purple nose. He pushed away to say something. Barely able to even push her away due to the liquid he drank a while ago. "Why are you going so fast?"

"I don't know." Kitty said, chuckling out of random.

"I've thought of something just now." Katz said. Kitty stopped laughing and looked at him seriously. "No way! Say it!"

"Your tail is is fat."

She looked over to her tale as it moved. "Its not fat, its chubby!" Kitty burst out laughing what she said. She moved even closer to Katz. He did the same as he wrapped his paws around her. They both started purring, and then groomed each other. After that they moved even closer to both share a kiss. Once they ended it, they laughed a bit, and fell asleep holding each other close.

X

"Ugh! What happened?" Katz held his head in pain. He got out of the bed but he couldn't walk right. "Why does my head hurt?" He held his head while leaning against a cabinet. His stomach started to make a growling sound. He felt the substance going through his stomach and closer to his throat.

"I have to go." Katz ran into the bathroom ready to puke. "I don't feel so go-

His talking was interrupted with the vomit running out of his mouth. He wiped his mouth but he stopped cleaning himself as he puked again. He made a sickened moan as he dropped to the bathroom floor.

"What's wrong?" Kitty got out of bed and felt shaky. "I feel strange."

"What happened last night?" Katz looked blankly at the ceiling. Kitty saw a wine bottle on the floor. "Do you think we got drunk?"

"That's ridiculous. There no way I got drunk." Katz brought his head up. After a few seconds he held his mouth closed with his paw. "Not again." Katz choked out, as he made his way to the toilet again.

"We were drunk! It explains your continuous vomiting and the headaches."

"But what about our messy fur?"

Kitty looked at her paws and legs. The fur was everywhere. "I don't really know. When you get you're clueless about what happened the time you drank." Kitty soon felt her stomach in pain. It was ready to let go of something.

"I'm ready to lose it." Kitty dropped to the floor.

"Quick! There's a bag under the bed." Katz lazily pointed under the bed. She moved her paw under the bed until she felt something. Luckily for her it was the bag. She puked in the bag right away. "I don't feel good."

She rubbed her face with one of her paws. She took some fur off her face. She looked at the strands of fur. More and more of the same color of fur came into her paws. It wasn't anything close to er kind of fur, and the only one that has fur besides Kitty is Katz. She coughed out some of the same color of her as the ones she found on her, which meant, "NO! PLEASE! NO!"

"What's your problem?" Katz managed to get himself up. He still looked like a mess with his fur everywhere.

"We-w-we..."

Katz rolled his eyes. "Stop being so dramatic and spit it out already!"

"WE MAKED OUT! OKAY! WE CUDDLED TOGETHER!"

"That's not true! There's no way I cuddled with you."

"See for yourself!" Kitty pointed to the mirror in the bathroom. Katz rolled his eyes again.

"You're a drama queen. We did no such thing." Katz looked at his reflection searching for any signs. He didn't find anything. He stopped looking at is reflection when he started coughing out something. He looked and his eyes grew larger. He started to gag. She was right. "I can't believe I actually did that!"

"I can't believe I actually locked lips with you. We're supposed to hate each other and we don't even know each other. Who knows where your mouth's been! I'm getting sick just thinking about it." Kitty started spiting out her saliva as Katz brushed his teeth.

"Let's hope your taste gets out of my body." Katz moved the toothbrush around his teeth but stopped instantly. "How come my toothbrush tastes funny?" Kitty looked up scared.

"Uh, Katz, I wouldn't use that brush if I were you."

"What? Why?"

"Well... that brush has been... used for... something differently."

"What did you do?"

"I used it for my paws. I'm truly sorry." Katz looked disgusted. He threw the toothbrush to the floor and spit out the tooth paste. He vomited again and looked back up in disgust. "I have Kitty germs!"

X

The clouds outside turned gray without a drop of rain. "Well, I'm going to go," Kitty said.

"Salutations," Katz said.

**Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Yeah they got drunk and cuddled each other. I can't really make them drunk. Hope you liked this one! **


End file.
